I Want My Mommy
by danrdarrenc
Summary: <html><head></head>Kid!Blaine offers Kid!Kurt some comfort. Established Kid!Klaine friendship. One-shot.</html>


"I want Mommy!" nine-year old Kurt Hummel yelled at his dad, stomping his feet and putting his balled up fists on his hips.

Burt Hummel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know Kurt. But I told you. Mommy had to go away," Burt said calmly, bending down to put his hand on his son's shoulders.

"Why hasn't she come back?" Kurt asked, his big blue eyes boring into his father's. "Does she not love us anymore?"

"Never think that your mom doesn't love you," Burt said forcefully. "It's just that she's gone somewhere where she can't come back."

Kurt burst into tears, broke away from his father, and ran up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming his door behind him.

Kurt crawled onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow, angry tears falling from his eyes. He heaved and sobbed into his pillowcase, angry that his mommy had left him without saying goodbye, angry at her for not coming back, angry that his daddy wouldn't tell him why, and sad that he hadn't seen or heard from his mommy for a very long time.

After a while Kurt's tears subsided and he rolled over onto his side, since he was having trouble breathing with his face squished against his pillow. Still sniffling, Kurt grabbed his teddy bear, which was lying next to him, and enveloped it in his tiny little arms. A few minutes later, Kurt heard his door creak open and suddenly another little boy appeared at the side of his bed.

"Hi," nine-year old Blaine Anderson said.

"Hi," Kurt answered as Blaine crawled onto the bed and laid down facing Kurt. "How did you get here?"

"Your daddy called my mommy to come over and she brought me with her," Blaine said. "Why are you sad, Kurt?"

"I want my mommy and my daddy says she can't come back," Kurt said, his lips trembling and his eyes swimming with tears.

"But you still have your daddy," Blaine said.

"But I miss my mommy," Kurt whined, tears falling down his face again.

Blaine gave Kurt a sad face and shifted closer so he could hug Kurt as best he could while they were lying down. The two nine-year old boys remained on the bed for a few minutes, Blaine's arm draped over Kurt's waist, their chests separated only by Kurt's teddy bear, Blaine's messy curls tickling Kurt's forehead.

When Kurt had stopped sniffling, Blaine moved a little away from Kurt, his hand falling from Kurt's waist onto the bed, brushing one of Kurt's hands in the process.

"I'm sorry about your mommy," Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's nose with his own.

Kurt sniffled again and unwrapped one of his arms from his teddy bear in order to hold Blaine's hand.

They lay quietly, hand-in-hand, for a while and then Blaine said, "You know that thing that grown ups do with their lips when they like each other?"

"Kissing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Do you want to try it?" Blaine asked boldly.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock, but he said, "Okay. If you want to."

The two boys were already mere inches apart, but they still shifted closer to each other, crushing Kurt's teddy bear between them. Tentatively, their heads moved together and Kurt stuck his lips out at exactly the same moment Blaine did, resulting in their first ever kiss. Both boys immediately pulled away at the contact, shocked and surprised at the feeling.

They looked at each other for two seconds and then both burst into a fit of giggles.

"That felt funny," Kurt said, giggling into the head of his teddy bear.

Blaine nodded. "But you're not sad anymore," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt looked at him and nodded.

"Promise we won't do that again?" Kurt asked.

"I promise," Blaine said. "Let's just hold hands."

"Okay," Kurt said, swinging his legs off of the bed and dropping backwards onto the floor into a standing position, Blaine following suit on the other side of the bed.

"I'm hungry," Blaine said, walking over to the door of the bedroom.

"Let's go find food," Kurt said, smiling.

"Okay," Blaine said.

Together the two boys ran down the stairs, hand-in-hand.


End file.
